Dime to Retire
"Dime To Retire" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Frida comes back from a long trip and wants to relax and sleep at a hotel before going back to her house. Buckaroo suggests a hotel but she does not know his little scheme. What will happen next? Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with a city. Frida is seen passing by with some bags in her hands. Frida: Well, looks like that trip was worth it! I really need to sit down at a hotel for a while before I return to my home because I am very tired and lazy. She is seen looking around for a hotel but all are full. Frida: Hmm... there has to be one around here... She then finds on that is up for sale. Frida: Finally! Now I can rest for a while... Buckaroo is seen right next to the hotel. Frida: Hmm, hopefully there is a room available for me. Buckaroo: There sure is! It only costs five dollars for a visit! Frida: Five dollars? Well, I think it's worth a stay! She gives Buckaroo five dollars. Buckaroo: Thank you! Right this way! He leads Frida to a upstairs hotel bedroom. Buckaroo: Here it is! Enjoy your stay! Frida: Thanks! She goes inside the room. Buckaroo: Now, time for what Bucky always does! He goes downstairs. Frida is seen in her room dressed in sleeping clothes. Frida: Well... I better get to sleep now! I will go to my house tomorrow! She then tucks herself into bed and goes to sleep. Meanwhile... Buckaroo is seen holding a yellow object. Buckaroo: Room 101. There we are! He then puts the object into the throw-in hole only for it to land into Frida's bedroom. The object opens and Mouse comes out taking large bites of a cheese waking up Frida. Frida: Huh? She looks down to see the mouse. Frida: Hey! Ugh! Stupid rodent! She calls the room service number. Buckaroo answers the phone. Buckaroo: Hello? Frida: Hello? This is room 101, there is a mouse in my room and I need him rid of right now! Buckaroo: Sure thing will do! He then goes upstairs to the room. Buckaroo knocks on the door which Frida answers to. Buckaroo: Where is that pest you were talking about? Frida: There! She points at the mouse eating cheese. Frida: Come on! Get rid of it! Buckaroo: Not so fast! It costs 10 bucks for a cat! Frida: Fine... one two three four five six seven height nine ten! There! Buckaroo: Alright! He releases the cat and it starts meowing and clawing at the mouse. The mouse runs off from a window. Frida: Great job kitty! Now I can go get some sleep. She is seen about to go to bed but the cat is seen taking up the whole entire space. Frida: Hey! You can't be on the bed. Your supposed to sleep on the ground! The cat ignores her and continues to stay on the bed. Frida: Ugh! Don't make me get physical with you! It still ignores her. Frida: That's it! She attempts to push off the cat from the bed but gets thrown back. Frida: (Sigh) Buckaroo is seen downstairs counting the money. Buckaroo: Hmmm... yep! Seems right to me. Suddenly, he gets a phone call. Buckaroo answers the phone. Buckaroo: Yes? Frida: Could you please help out over here? I am dealing with this cat who cannot even get off my bed! Buckaroo: Sure thing! It will cost you 15 dollars though! Frida: Ok! Hurry! Buckaroo arrives at the door knocking on it. Frida: Your here! She gives him 15 dollars. Buckaroo: Thank you! He releases the dog from his cage and starts attacking the cat. It eventually leaves the hotel. Frida: Thank you so much for getting rid of him! Buckaroo: Anytime mam! He leaves the room. Frida: Well, back to sleep I guess... Meanwhile... Buckaroo is seen delivering a music box of some kind with a bell on it. It lands to Frida's bedroom. Frida: Huh? The bell rings and the dog starts acting like a boxer. Frida: What on ea-- The dog punches her in the face. Frida: OW!! It continues to act like a boxer while Frida is seen calling the reception. Frida: Hello? I have another problem! Buckaroo: Yes, what is it? Frida: My dogs gone crazy! He's attacking like a boxer instead of a normal dog! Buckaroo: Don't snap! I'll be there in a jiffy! He runs upstairs with a LION in a cage... He then knocks on the front door of the bedroom. Frida quickly answers the door. Frida: Hello? Buckaroo: Your troubles are over if you'd just pay me off twenty bucks! Frida: Alright then... She gives him exactly twenty dollars in his hand. Buckaroo: Ok! Looks like it's time to release this little beast! He opens the cage and the lion attacks the dog. The boxer dog runs off safely out of the hotel. Frida: Whew! Looks like I am rid of him! The lion then sees Frida and it smiles devilishly. Frida: Oh no... The lion slowly approaches her. Frida: Stay away! Please! Buckaroo is seen downstairs. Buckaroo: We can't let a sucker just go off with animals unpaid! The phone then rings again. Buckaroo: At your service madame! Frida: Help! This lion's gone insane! Come FAST!! Buckaroo: Okey dokey! He hangs up. Buckaroo arrives at the front door knocking on it. Buckaroo: That costs twenty five dollars. Frida quickly gives him said money. Frida: Please hurry! Buckaroo: Ok! But you might wanna get out of the room! Frida: Ok! She does so and Buckaroo sends in THICC elephant into the said room. The lion busts through a wall confused what happened. Buckaroo is seen going downstairs with the twenty five dollars in his hands until he gets another phone call. Buckaroo: Hello? Frida: Hello, can you pretty please get rid of this elephant? It is very crowded in here! Buckaroo: Will do! Just send me thirty dollars in the hole! Frida: Ok! Thirty dollars come from the hole delivery. Buckaroo: Ok! Troubles are gone! He is seen holding the same yellow object from the beginning. He drops the object into the delivery hole and it lands to Frida's room. Out of comes a mouse which scares the elephant out of the room leaving a huge hole in the wall. The mouse is seen eating his cheese while the screen goes to black. The next scene shows Frida leaving the hotel angered with her bags in her hand. Frida: I'm leaving! Buckaroo then stops her. Buckaroo: HOLD IT! If you are about to leave, you must pay off thirty five dollars. Frida: Well I'm not gonna pay! Buckaroo: Farewell then, Imma have to take your bags! The bags are seen dripping gun powder for some reason. Frida: Well, take em then! I'm going back to my home on foot! Buckaroo: Goodbye! Frida leaves while a match drops from the bag. Buckaroo is seen going into the hotel. The lit fire then follows the gun powder causing a explosion in the hotel. Buckaroo's hand is seen putting sign on the front door that says "CLOSED FOR REPAIRS". Buckaroo is seen with a destroyed hat looking at the audience. Buckaroo: A little traveling music please... Traveling music is heard playing. Buckaroo then comes out of the hotel with his back on fire! It then irises out on him while he is seen running and jumping around screaming. Trivia * This is the second time Frida falls victim to Buckaroo's antics. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:SML Shorts Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Cat (Dime to Retire) Episodes Category:Boxer Dog Episodes Category:Lion (Dime to Retire) Episodes Category:Elephant Episodes Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Fanon Distribution Program